Galaxy Divided
= Information = RPG Story written by GIO President Andrew Palmer of the Dark Times within Star Wars Lore of the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire using the D20 Star Wars Role Playing game. = Factions = Galactic Empire Emperor Palpatine.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) Darth Vader.jpeg|Darth Vader Grand Moff Tarkin.png|Grand Moff Tarkin Emperor Kwagar Ocata (Galactic Era).jpeg|Kwagar Ocata Images-50.jpg|Commander Xehanort Wren # Galactic Emperor Palpatine (NPC) ## Darth "Lord" Vader (NPC) ## Grand Moff Tarkin ## Lord Kaiser (NPC) ## Commander Xehanort Wren (Scott) ## Chief Kendar Dax (Kendar) Alliance to Restore the Galactic Republic = The Story = Year 1: 19 BBY Session 1: Brought Together by Fate Following the events of the Great Jedi Purge and the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Vader and the Imperial Fleet are sent to Kashyyyk by the Emperor to hunt down a surviving Jedi. The fleet, lead by Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin arrives out of hyperspace and Imperial Clone Troopers and two mercenaries meet up planetside. Meanwhile, a young Imperial Lieutenant, Xehanort Wren, is on the bridge of the flagship, coordinating the fleet's bomber squadrons. As Lord Vader, in his first public appearance since his ill fated duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, lands upon the planet, he quickly begin brutally cutting through the rebel wookies, who stand no chance against the Sith Lord. Meanwhile, the mercenaries find the Jedi but are interrupted by Lord Vader, who faces off against the Jedi and gives him the good old Dooku treatment! Yes! That's right children, he had his hands and head chopped off... poor bastard. Meanwhile on the Flagship, Wren is given acting command over the Imperial Fleet by Tarkin as the Admiral speak in private with Emperor Palpatine. On his return he orders Wren to bombard a wookie city from orbit with the firepower of the Imperial fleet! Venables being the explosive happy maniac... I mean eh... enthusiast... that he is blows the city up and a whole lotta wookies up as well! Meanwhile planetside, Darth Vader is returning to his shuttle and makes his way to the flagship, while Venables makes his way to the ground, to coordinate the enslavement of an entire populace of wookies for the Empire's super top secret project that nobody knows about but everybody kinda does wink wink nudge nudge. Upon departing the Kashyyyk system and being reassigned to Wren's homeworld of Mandalore, the famous of the warrior clans known as Mandalorians. Wren is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Sergeant Kendar Dax is promoted to Senior Sergeant. On arrival to the planet, Wren is assigned command of a Dreadnaught Class Heavy Cruiser and the rest of the group are assigned under his command cause for some reason Prune Face thinks that's a good idea. Landing on the surface, they arrive at the newly founded Imperial Academy, where Venables and Sergeant Kendar give a rallying speech to the newly inducted cadets of the Academy. Meanwhile elsewhere on Mandalore, a Jedi Knight is running around, trying to find someone sympathetic to their cause, but is having a hard time doing so because they are a terrible judge of character! Session 2: Jedi Found! Meanwhile on Mandalore, the Jedi Knight Mara is trying to find a way off world, lucky she has the assistance of a Mandalorian called Grimm, however, a group of Stormtroopers take them into custody. For some stupidly rediculous unknown reason the Stormtroopers dont put Mara in cuffs. So when Lt. Commander Wren is called to the planet's spaceport to personally take command of the prisoner detail, she begins an escape attempted. Wren fails to succeed in his attempts to calm the situation down, resulting in the Jedi making a dash for the very shuttle HE ARRIVED IN! The Jedi isn't a very smart Jedi though and failed numerous times to get past the Imperial Security Protocols in the Shuttle, while locking herself in the shuttle during the process. Meanwhile Wren receives word from Lord Vader that the Jedi is to be taken alive and that he is on his way from Coruscant. Wren holds the line with his Stormtroopers and a very aggressive Sergeant Dax, who keeps imploring the Lieutenant Commander to allow him to blow the shuttle up. Eventually just as Lord Vader arrives, Mara somehow miraculously gets the Shuttle to operate and takes off, while Wren orders TIE fighters to pursue, somehow, during the panic, Mara manages to input random coordinates into the shuttle which sends her hurtling towards the Outer Rim. Darth Vader arrives on ground, force choking every clone trooper on sight, but sparing Wren and the Party. Session 3: The Plot Thickens. On Mandalore, Lieutenant Commander Wren stands in the Imperial Command Centre, receiving word from Imperial High Command that two members of the Cult of Shadows are approaching Mandalore to investigate and deal with the issue of the Rogue Jedi. Wren is surprised to find that one of the Shadow Agents is none other than his cousin and former Death Guard comrade, Garr 'The Huntsman' Vizsla who is accompanied by a sinister Night Sister, known only as 'The Witch'. After interrogating the prisoners and receiving a report from Wren in regards to the current whereabouts of the Jedi, they depart for the Cult of Shadow's Star Destroyer. Where they receive new orders to heard to a facility on one of Mandalore's distant moons, where a rebel cell has taken root. Wren, Dax and the Party, along with their new allies arrive at the facility and breach through two large rooms, before breaching into a corridor where two rebels attack them, Wren is wounded in the fight, being shot in the shoulder of his armour, before being saved by Vizsla. Upon entering the next room, they find a young boy, who Wren successfully convinces to surrender and give them information about the facility on a promise of not being harmed. With this information and after successfully hacking a terminal, they find out the facility is storing stolen X-Wing Class Starfighters and that there are eight rebels on sight, two of which have been dealt with. The party enter combat against the rebels, with Wren disabling the security turrets in the facility, however the Transdoshian Akavira rushes into the main 'hanger' and is surrounded by the rebels. Wren rushes back to the officer and enlists the help of the young boy who the party met earlier, he gives him strict instructions to do exactly as he says and leads him to the hanger, where Akavira has taken a prisoner and Sergeant Dax has successfully killed one of the rebels. Wren arrives and threatens the remaining rebels to surrender, assertively stating that he is the Butcher of Kashyyyk and that he is not afraid to blow the child's brains out if they don't surrender. They immediately surrender. One rebel however tries to escape but is stopped by the Witch who pulls the rebel's X-Wing down with the force and harvests his mind for information. Returning to the ship, they arrive to meet with the Cult of Shadows who promote Wren and Dax and initiate Akavira. Now Commander, Wren is posted as Second in Command to Captain Thrawn and dispatched with Chief Dax and the rest of the Party to find the missing Jedi. The boy from the rebel cell is sent to the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, inspired by the actions of Commander Wren. Session 4: